Fairytales
by Miracles Do Happen
Summary: Tabitha is heading back to her fourth year at the one place she can call home... Hogwarts. With her old friends, and maybe even some new ones, she finds that life can truly be a fairytale.
1. The New Year

"Tabitha Morgan Teems, you get down here right this instant."

"Mother, I'm going as fast as I can!" screams a blonde haired girl while skipping the last step one the staircase and grabs the toast that is sitting outside of the toaster and runs out the door.

"You're going to be late! The train leaves at eleven! It's already twenty till!"

"We're not going to be late; it takes five minutes to drive there. We've done this three times before and it's probably the earliest we've ever left. Have you ever heard of yoga? Apparently it's this thing Muggles use to relive stress, you should try it sometime."

"Oh, did you ever think of being a comedian? You're just killing me," the older woman said smiling. Tabitha looked out the window and in no time saw Kings Cross Station, the one place that could actually take her to the place that she called home; Hogwarts.

"Mom, you don't need to go in with me, I'm fifteen, I've got it," she said hugging her mother to prevent her from getting out of the car to walk her in.

"Oh, I know you do, sweetie. You know how I worry. Okay, get a move on; you're actually going to be late if you just keep hanging around here. And remember, I love you," the woman said hugging her daughter so tight she could hardly breathe, but Tabitha didn't mind, she knew she wouldn't be seeing her mother until Christmas and that they would both miss these hugs.

"I love you, too," Tabitha said to her mother and then started off towards the entrance of the train station. Every time she's in the loud, large room she always remembers the first time she was there. It was a very calming and warming emotion that sent tingles down her spine, it was probably the only reason she put on a strong face whenever she walked through the brick wall that lead to platform nine and three- quarters.

Only when she walked through that wall and sees the huge train with many new faces and so many familiar ones, seeing the parents of the new first years getting teary eyed, and so many hands waving goodbye. It puts a smile on her face as she boards the train herself.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to actually show up," Tabitha hears someone say from a cart that she had passed.

"Isaac! Oh my gosh! You have no idea how much I've missed you!" she says as she runs up and hugs the boy with hazel eyes and light brown hair that she has called one of her closest friends for the past three years. "Where are the others?"

"Not quite sure, they were here, but I went to the bathroom and came back to find them all gone. I've just been sitting here by myself and I'd be thrilled if you'd join me," he said holding out his hand as if he was going to ask Tabitha to dance.

"I'd be delighted too," she said smiling and with a soft giggle.

The two just sit there for about an hour and just talk. Tabitha has never felt anything romantic between her and Isaac, but Isaac has liked her since their second year when him and his friends, one including Tabitha, were playing truth or dare and Tabitha was dared to kiss him. It was only a kiss on the cheek, but he always replays that day in his head. The way Tabitha had no hesitation because she is the bravest person that he knows and how nervous he was for it to actually happen. He never takes any action into what he feels for her because he is terrified that she doesn't like him and he wouldn't know what to do with himself if he lost her as a friend. As of now, he is very happy staying just friends, or he at least puts on a mask to show that.

"Tabitha!" squeals a girl who is just entering the cart.

"Jeanie! I have boat loads to tell you! And who is this? Is it the infamous Mr. Jack Grance? Get over here and give me a hug you!" Tabitha says hugging her long time best friends Jeanie and then moving to the boy that she openly shows her feelings for… Jack Grance. They would mostly likely go out if it weren't for Carly; the fourth year slut. Jack and Carly started going out at the end of their third year and everyone can tell that Jack doesn't really like Carly; he's only dating her because he's afraid of what she would do to his social status if he broke up with her. Everyone can also tell that him and Tabitha practically love each other and can't do anything about it.

"Jack! What are you doing? Pansy and Draco are in the cart next to this one!" speak of the devil, Carly Header came into the cart and pulled Jack out without saying a word to anyone else in the cart.

"Tab, don't be upset. They're not going to last much longer," Jeanie says to Tabitha when she notices the hurt in her eyes when Jack had left.

"I know, I… I need to go to the bathroom," Tabitha says while drooping over to the door of the cart and leaves without saying a word.

"Now don't you get upset that she's leaving!" Jeanie now says to Isaac when he gets the same look Tabitha had.

"I can't help it Jeanie! I like her so much! But I have no chance! I just, I just want her to love me back."

"Please, don't bring love into this," Jeanie responds while closing her eyes showing Isaac that the conversation had ended.

Not even thirty seconds after Tabitha had left the cart did the tears start to come. Not only did tears come, but she also ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going!" the famous blonde haired Slytherin yelled at her pushing Tabitha off of him.

"Sorry! Oh, it's just you. Can could be a doll and get out of my way? Unlike you, I actually walk with a purpose."

"Just remember who you're talking to, Teems," he says walking past her, but hitting her with his shoulder when he passed her.

Draco was always nasty towards her, and just about everyone for that matter, but after about a minute he noticed that his jacket was wet. When he turned around to yell at her for almost ruining it, he couldn't find her.

He couldn't find her because once Tabitha heard him take three large steps past her she sprinted towards the bathroom. Once she was in a stall, out of sight from everyone else on the train, she broke down.

Over the summer, her feelings towards Jack had increased so much that whenever she even glanced at him and thought of Carly she would always become distraught and not know what to do with herself, because she is not the kind of person to cry in public, or in front of anyone for that matter. She just loves him so much, that it honestly hurts.

"Tab? Are you alright?" Jeanie asks through the stall door after about twenty minutes.

"No, I'm not alright! I'm hopelessly in love with a boy that I have absolutely no chance with," she says while opening the door and walking towards the sinks to ash her face off. "And I have no idea how to compose myself around him!"

"Now you listen to me. You know that he likes you, you just need to do something about it."

Tabitha, being speechless, just walks out of the bathroom and puts back the reassurance in her face. If anyone saw her cry, she probably could never stop.

**X**

"Ladies and gentlemen, I welcome you to another long and amazing year at Hogwarts!" the headmaster, Dumbledore lets out once everyone, except the first years, is in the Great Hall. "Now, we have some new witches and wizards to sort before the feast can begin."

Tabitha really never paid much attention to the Sorting Ceremony, and this year was no different. The only time she really focused on the Sorting Hat was when it was on the head of George Ness, Jeanie's little brother. He was sorted into Slytherin, just like Jeanie, her parents, and their parents. Her family is just like that, everyone has been in Slytherin for three hundred years. Being in a pure blood family and in Slytherin everyone thinks that she should be totally against Muggles, only, she's not. One of her best friends back home is a Muggle and she really doesn't have anything to be against him for it. Obviously, he doesn't know that she's a witch, and he probably never will. If he did, he might get scared and never speak to her again, and she doesn't have very many friends back home and wouldn't know what to with herself.

After the Sorting Ceremony the feast begins. Tabitha had always never eaten much at the feast, growing up in a big city, it was 'improper' to eat much food in front of a group of people, and that is probably how she kept such a slim figure. When the feast had finished all of the houses were dismissed to go back to their Common Rooms.

"Really Teems? You're going to get in my way again?" the one and only Draco Malfoy had run into Tabitha again and he didn't seem very pleased when she just walked away without even acknowledging him. "Whoa, what has gotten into you? Didn't you realize that a Malfoy was speaking to you?" he persisted following her down the hall.

"Of course I realized," Tabitha said turning around to face him. "I just didn't feel like wasting another breath on scum like you."

"You wait right there, if I'm such scum, then meet me in the Common Room at one."

"Why in the world would I prevent myself from getting sleep just to prove to you that I find you revolting?"

"Because if you don't do it, then I'll tell Jack that you're in love with him."

"What? How, how did you know that?" Tabitha asked him, trying to keep her cool, but ending up freaking out right before Malfoy's eyes.

"Well, I thought you liked him, I just wasn't sure. That is, until you just made my thoughts become a reality."

"I honestly hate you," Tabitha snorts and walks into her dormitory and hopes that she is the first one there. Unfortunately she wasn't, Carly was there.

"Well, well, well, look who we have here," Carly said eyeing Tabitha like a hawk that was getting ready to swoop down and kill a mouse.

"Carly, can't you just leave me alone for one day out the school year? No, not even one day, just three hours."

"I'll leave you alone _once_ you stop hitting on my boyfriend."

"Hitting on your boyfriend? I'm just so sorry that Jack and I are friends, Carly. But I can assure, you cannot tell me what to do."

"I know I can't tell you what to do, but I definitely can tell Jack what to do," Carly finishes and walks out the door and slams it after her.

"Could today get any worse?" Tabitha asks to one because she is the only one in the dorm and she was quite alright with that.

**X**

While sitting in bed at night, Tabitha can't sleep and remembers Draco's proposition. Considering she wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon she checks the clock next to her bed and sees that it's two minutes past one, only two minutes late, he's probably still be there right?

On her way down the stairs she realizes that she never actually told Draco whether or not she was going or not and almost turned around thinking she was completely dumb for doing such an absurd thing. She was just about to turn around until she saw that the lights were on and saw a blonde head sitting nicely on the couch reading a book. Tabitha just stood there moment and watched him read. She watched his shoulders move up and down with every breath and noticed how he would look at the clock on the mantel piece every once in a while and run his fingers through his hair as it got later and later. Tabitha would never admit this to anyone but herself, but when he wasn't putting on an act to look tough he actually was extremely attractive.

"Well," Tabitha eventually said starting to feel a little creepy just staring at him.

"Oh, Tabitha, I didn't know if you were coming or not," Draco said standing, yet again running his fingers through his bright blonde hair. It must be a nervous tick of his Tabitha thinks to herself and brushes off the thought.

"I wanted you to know how awful I think you are, so I had to show up, now didn't I?"

"Oh, why yes, of course. Now Tabitha I must be getting off to bed. Don't want to be late for our first day of classes tomorrow," he says very awkwardly, while walking towards Tabitha.

"Oh, um, I guess."

"So, good night."

"Good night," Tabitha responds, but before she could head upstairs Draco kisses her on the cheek. "What was that for?" she yells at him.

"Just wanted to check your reaction," Draco says walking up the stairs. Once he's in his room and closes the door he says to his roommates, "there, I did it. I kissed her. Now, please, never make me do that again."

Draco gets into bed without saying a word, but he can't help thinking if Tabitha got the same kind of adrenaline as he did when he simply kissed her cheek.

Tabitha just stood there stunned for a few moments once Draco had left and she couldn't push herself to move because she just hoped that he would come back down and actually kiss her. She wouldn't admit to anyone, but she has had the tiniest crush on Draco Malfoy since their second year, and now, she has a feeling that he might like her too. He must, unless he didn't feel the tingling down her spine on his own.

**A/N: Howdy you guys! So, I'm thinking of starting this story, if you review your thoughts I'd love you forever! A little notice though; **_**What Will Soon Be Our Future**_** as of now is not going to have the next chapter added to it until I get those twenty reviews like I asked. (Only three more to go!) And that is all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and don't forget to review and favorite!**


	2. The BreakUp and Kiss

Tabitha wakes up the next morning feeling oddly good about herself, and had another odd thought that even though this year she has many classes with Draco, they may be a lot nicer than usual. While on her way down to breakfast she runs into Isaac.

"I have so much to tell you!" she says pulling him over into a corner. This however, gives Isaac so much false hope, it already ruins his day. "So, last night Draco said he wanted to talk to me… and he kissed me! Well, on the cheek, but it still counts! It still counts doesn't it?" Tabitha tells him with the biggest grin he has ever seen on her face.

"Of course it still counts," Isaac says with no enthusiasm in his voice. "But, what about Jack?"

"Oh, Jack, I mean he really likes Carly, and have you seen her? I'm nothing compared to her! So, why should I even try?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've got to go," Isaac said going out to look for Jack, because if he couldn't date Tabitha, then he wanted it to be Jack. "Jack, have you talked to Tabitha recently?" he asked him after breakfast when they were on their way to their first class of the year, which was Potions.

"Nope, why?"

"She kissed Draco last night…"

"She what? Why would she do that?" Jack asked showing so much hurt in his voice that it was scary.

"Because she thinks that she has no chance with you and is tired of waiting for a guy like you!" now the hurt has moved from Jack to Isaac.

"She has so much chance with me, it's not even funny! Isaac, what am I going to do about this? She obviously likes Draco now and I'm yesterday's news."

When Isaac and Jack sit down they see that Tabitha is sitting by herself obviously waiting for Draco to show up and plop down next to her. Only, when he comes in he glances at Tabitha, blushes the tiniest bit, and goes to sit next to Pansy. Tabitha, being heart broken, just sits there in shock, because she honestly thought that he cared about, she couldn't have been more wrong.

On the other hand, it took everything in Draco's power to just walk past her and leave her alone and go sit next to Pansy. Oh, how he hates Pansy, he finds her to be the most annoying girl on the planet, and she is still obsessed with him. Draco just wants to go over and sit with Tabitha, but he could never do that, he could never risk his social status.

"I'm going to go and make my move," Jack tells Isaac as he slides out of his seat.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to first break up with Carly?" Isaac asks trying to save him as much time as possible to try and get Tabitha to like him.

"Oh, right, good idea," Jack responds and goes to sit next to Carly. Isaac takes this as his one and only chance and he's not going to blow it.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" he asks the green eyed girl that he was dying to snog.

"Nope, not anymore," Tabitha responds looking at Draco awkwardly laugh at something Pansy said which she can tell wasn't funny even in the slightest bit.

"Okay, great. So, I've been thinking…"

"About?" Tab asks him when his voice trails off.

"About you, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me down by the lake later tonight. We haven't had a one on one conversation in ages," this was Isaacs's way of asking her out when it really wasn't going to be a date.

"I'd love to," she responds, not making eye contact with him though. She was still looking off at Draco and Pansy.

"Hey, Carly, I think we need to talk," Jack says once he reaches the table where Carly is at. She was by herself too, only she knew that someone would come and sit next to her.

"Sure, babe, what's on your mind?" she asks him trying to kiss him, but he moves his head so she only kisses his cheek.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it, Carly. I think we need to break up."

"What? You're breaking up with me?" she screams as she stands up and draws the attention of everyone in the room. "I cannot believe you! I'm not letting you do this to me! I'm the one who breaks up with you! Not the other way around! I've never been broken up with before!"

"Well, Carly, there's a first time for everything," Jack says nonchalantly and turns to face the front of the class. Carly lets out a scream and runs out of the room with make up running down her cheeks.

The rest of the day goes about with nothing out of the ordinary happening, and soon enough classes for the day have ended and it's not up to the students to decide what they would like to do with their free time. Many go and do their homework and study, but Tabitha has never been one to do that, she always get through her homework extremely fast and it makes life nice because she then gets to relax. It also helps that she is very good in all of her classes and understands everything that is going on in them.

With evening approaching, Tabitha remembers that she said she was going to meet Isaac by the lake, there was no set time, but sun set seemed to be a pretty decent guess. She was right, too. When she had gotten to the lake she saw the back of Isaac's head and it made her happy to see him so calm.

"Hey stranger," she said walking to go and sit next to him.

"Hey there," Isaac responded not looking at her, but only staring into the lake, worrying if what he was going to do next was the right thing.

"What did you want to talk about?" not even thirty seconds after Tabitha had asked him that question, Isaac turned to her and kissed her right on the lips. Unfortunately, Tabitha doesn't respond very friendly.

"Isaac! You know that we're just friends and that I like Draco! Why would you do that?" Tabitha inquires while standing up rapidly.

"I just wanted to know if I, or we rather, would feel anything, it was dumb. I'm sorry, Tabitha," he says genuinely. He really hates himself right now for screwing up the friendship he had with Tabitha, and for what? Only a kiss that she didn't even want.

"Forget it, come and find me when you've knocked some sense into yourself," Tabitha says stomping back to the castle, leaving Isaac there, alone.

When Isaac got up to walk back to the castle he was met by Jeanie, "I'm really not in the mood," he said to her.

"Whoa, what's gotten into you?" she asks him trying to keep up with his accelerated pace.

"I kissed Tabitha and threw away the best thing I ever had," this statement makes Jeanie stop dead in her tracks. Much to her surprise, Isaac doesn't notice and just keeps walking until he reaches the doors to the Great Hall and pulls them open with much more force than what was needed.

"But, you're the best thing I've ever had," Jeanie whispers to herself and walks towards the lake to think.

**A/N: I'm so sorry guys that this chapter is so short! I promise to make the next one twice as long. Unfortunately, that will take me twice as long to write. Anyway, what do you think is up with Jeanie? And how do you think Tabitha and Isaac's friendship is going to go after the kiss? Also, does anyone know where Draco is? So, that's all for now! Don't forget to favorite and review!**

**P.S. ****FantasyRW14****, yes Tabitha is in Slytherin. Sorry I didn't really go into that. All of them are in Slytherin except for the ones that… aren't. (I.e. Harry Potter, Ron Weasly, Luna Lovegood, etc.)**


	3. New Found Feelings

Tabitha wakes up the next morning feeling oddly good about herself, and had another odd thought that even though this year she has many classes with Draco, they may be a lot nicer than usual. While on her way down to breakfast she runs into Isaac.

"I have so much to tell you!" she says pulling him over into a corner. This however, gives Isaac so much false hope, it already ruins his day. "So, last night Draco said he wanted to talk to me… and he kissed me! Well, on the cheek, but it still counts! It still counts doesn't it?" Tabitha tells him with the biggest grin he has ever seen on her face.

"Of course it still counts," Isaac says with no enthusiasm in his voice. "But, what about Jack?"

"Oh, Jack, I mean he really likes Carly, and have you seen her? I'm nothing compared to her! So, why should I even try?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I've got to go," Isaac said going out to look for Jack, because if he couldn't date Tabitha, then he wanted it to be Jack.

"Jack, have you talked to Tabitha recently?" he asked him after breakfast when they were on their way to their first class of the year, which was Potions.

"Nope, why?"

"She kissed Draco last night…"

"She what? Why would she do that?" Jack asked showing so much hurt in his voice that it was scary.

"Because she thinks that she has no chance with you and is tired of waiting for a guy like you!" now the hurt has moved from Jack to Isaac.

"She has so much chance with me, it's not even funny! Isaac, what am I going to do about this? She obviously likes Draco now and I'm yesterday's news."

When Isaac and Jack sit down they see that Tabitha is sitting by herself obviously waiting for Draco to show up and plop down next to her. Only, when he comes in he glances at Tabitha, blushes the tiniest bit, and goes to sit next to Pansy. Tabitha, being heart broken, just sits there in shock, because she honestly thought that he cared about her, she couldn't have been more wrong.

On the other hand, it took everything in Draco's power to just walk past her and leave her alone and go sit next to Pansy. Oh, how he hates Pansy, he finds her to be the most annoying girl on the planet, and she is still obsessed with him. Draco just wants to go over and sit with Tabitha, but he could never do that, he could never risk his social status.

"I'm going to go and make my move," Jack tells Isaac as he slides out of his seat.

"Wouldn't it be a good idea to first break up with Carly?" Isaac asks trying to save him as much time as possible to try and get Tabitha to like him.

"Oh, right, good idea," Jack responds and goes to sit next to Carly. Isaac takes this as his one and only chance and he's not going to blow it.

"Hey, is this seat taken?" he asks the green eyed girl that he was dying to snog.

"Nope, not anymore," Tabitha responds looking at Draco awkwardly laugh at something Pansy said which she can tell wasn't funny even in the slightest bit.

"Okay, great. So, I've been thinking…"

"About?" Tab asks him when his voice trails off.

"About you, I was wondering if you'd like to meet me down by the lake later tonight. We haven't had a one on one conversation in ages," this was Isaacs's way of asking her out when it really wasn't going to be a date.

"I'd love to," she responds, not making eye contact with him though. She was still looking off at Draco and Pansy.

**X**

"Hey, Carly, I think we need to talk," Jack says once he reaches the table where Carly is at. She was by herself too, only she knew that someone would come and sit next to her.

"Sure, babe, what's on your mind?" she asks him trying to kiss him, but he moves his head so she only kisses his cheek.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it, Carly. I think we need to break up."

"What? You're breaking up with me?" she screams as she stands up and draws the attention of everyone in the room. "I cannot believe you! I'm not letting you do this to me! I'm the one who breaks up with you! Not the other way around! I've never been broken up with before!"

"Well, Carly, there's a first time for everything," Jack says nonchalantly and turns to face the front of the class. Carly lets out a scream and runs out of the room with make up running down her cheeks.

The rest of the day goes about with nothing out of the ordinary happening, and soon enough classes for the day have ended and it's now up to the students to decide what they would like to do with their free time. Many go and do their homework and study, but Tabitha has never been one to do that, she always get through her homework extremely fast and it makes life nice because she then gets to relax. It also helps that she is very good in all of her classes and understands everything that is going on in them.

With evening approaching, Tabitha remembers that she said she was going to meet Isaac by the lake, there was no set time, but sun set seemed to be a pretty decent guess. She was right, too. When she had gotten to the lake she saw the back of Isaac's head and it made her happy to see him so calm.

"Hey stranger," someone said behind Tabitha as she walked up to Isaac. She turned around only to find Draco Malfoy with his arms folded across his chest and leaning up against a tree.

"Excuse me?" she asked him while running up to him. "What makes you think that you can kiss me on the cheek and then totally ignore me all day?" she asked him with fury in her voice.

"This does," he tells her right before he kisses her. Much to his surprise she actually kissed him back.

"You… you have a girlfriend. I mean, I know I hate her, but I would never do this to anyone." Tabitha told Draco as she slowly started to walk away.

"I broke up with her, you know?" Draco yells to her. "I did during lunch. I've been trying to find you since then. Looks like you just got away from me until now."

"Promise to me that you broke up with her?" Tabitha calls to Draco who is at the bottom of the hill she is standing on.

"Promise."

"Well then, get up here! I'm sure there's something to do in this school!" she tells him and he starts to walk up the hill. They go into the school together, not realizing that Isaac was there to watch the whole thing.


End file.
